Forgotten Angel
by DiscardedAngel
Summary: Lypix and Piper experiment with the blue crystal that Eci and Nonte gave them, and end up visiting the future. But is it all it seems, or are their future friends hiding something?
1. Experiments

"_Heya!" _

Another denting sound, but no reaction.

Lypix shifted the weight of her head to her other arm. "I'm starting to think it has no properties whatsoever." She responded quite bored.

Piper frowned, "But it _has_ worked, both of us have seen it twice." _"Heya!"_ She yelled again as she slammed it down on the table.

"Think about it Piper, Icers didn't work, Blazers didn't. Heck, even leechers were unresponsive!"

Piper looked at Lypix, "Well it has to do something."

"Well what prompted it all the other times?" Aerrow asked from the doorway, he was slightly unnerved about Piper and Lypix's increasing friendship since they'd been in the Izumi mines.

Lypix looked thoughtful and rubbed a bruised part of her face, "The first time it was me touching it, the second when they took Piper. As far as we know no one touched it the second time."

Piper placed her hand on her forehead and then thrusted it into the air with the suggestion of an idea. Without saying anything she placed the crystal down and started looking through the bookcase.

"What is it?" Lypix asked rather intrigued by Piper's rabid nature.

"I'll leave you guys to it." Aerrow smiled walking out of the room. He'd wanted them to get along, but now it was just too weird for comprehension.

"No… no… Yes! This one!" Piper yanked out a large book that was obviously well used and old.

"What?" Lypix asked again.

"I thought I read about it some time ago…. Aha! Here." She shoved the book in front of Lypix's face.

"What's a keystone?" Lypix questioned after lifting her head out of the book.

Piper smiled in a way where she knew she was going to enlighten someone. "Normally they have no abilities of their own, and are a bit mythological. A keystone is traditionally used to find a special or rare crystal, like the aurora stone. Almost nothing is known about them, but now we have one to experiment with!"

Lypix frowned and nudged the quiet crystal, "Well how do we activate it?"

Piper looked down at the floor in thought, "I'm not that sure." She glanced at the book, "It says there is a reaction if the crystal, its seeker or seekers are in distress."

Lypix furrowed her eyebrows, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"These crystals are so rare because of the way they are formed."

"That's fine, I get how a crystal could react if another is in trouble, but what on earth has a seeker got to do with anything?"

Piper took in a long breath, "This is a much debated fact and I for one do not believe in it at all, but considering the evidence-"

"-spit it out Piper." Lypix interrupted,

"Some say that keystone crystals are linked to a person, or persons, and they are there to protect or seek out the special crystal that the keystone is involved with."

Lypix laughed, "So people actually believe humans and crystals can be linked?"

Piper remained serious, "Well look at you."

Lypix stopped laughing, "I'm not human."

"Part of you in there must be."

"I'm not human."

"But Darius experimented on-"

"-vampires, yes, but not humans."

"But vampires are _made_ from humans."

"Let's stop this conversation _now_." Lypix said, almost raising her voice, "I don't like the topic of conversation."

"Fine." Piper sighed, she knew Lypix was always going to be touchy where her blood was concerned.

"So who's the seeker?" Lypix asked.

"Maybe we both are seekers?" Piper theorised.

Lypix grinned, "Well then, shouldn't we both be needed to activate it?"

As Piper and Lypix reached forwards to touch it, a welcoming blue light embraced the room and, just like Skymas, their surroundings changed.

"Whoa…" Piper trailed off at the peaceful green meadow they were stood in.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore Toto." Lypix answered.

"Why do I have to be Toto?"


	2. Conversations

**NOTE: Tyrannis is PinkPanther9.7's character. Not mine. Terra Jupitaria also belongs to him. Rondana and Terra Pathologica belong to Miss Dedodakes.**

The meadow was dotted with cherry trees in blossom, the pink flakes fluttering around the two girls lazily until they reached the floor.

"_Where_ are we?" Piper asked, curiously.

Lypix thought for a minute, "I'm not sure. There's no where in the Atmos that is quite like this." She glanced down at the peaceful land below.

"Terra Jupitaria." A low rumble came from behind, causing the girls to jump.

"Tyrannis!" Lypix exclaimed, "How's it going?!"

His expression remained solemn, "I'm a 75 year old that _still_ keeps crashing into trees."

Lypix looked at Piper, "We're ten years in the future!" She turned back to Tyrannis, "What happened here?!"

It was now something occurred to Lypix, his expression was too still as if he was trying to hold back something. Almost like-

"-We won. Cyclonia lost. The Atmos has been peaceful for a long time."

Piper gasped with a pleasant surprise, her face showed happiness and Lypix smiled. But Lypix was still suspicious, not once had Tyrannis yet smiled.

"Wha-"

Several small heads popped up out of the tall lush grass they were standing amongst, their heads furry and carried the same arrow that Tyrannis' did.

"_Daaad_" one asked, his emphasis on the a so typical for a young child.

"Yes son." Tyrannis turned towards the talkative one.

"Who are they?" Another asked.

Now Tyrannis smiled. "They're friends. Good friends."

00

Tyrannis led the bewildered Lypix and Piper back to his village whilst the tall children followed from afar, their telltale heads popping up now and again to check they hadn't lost their father.

"How did we win?" Piper asked finally, the burning question managing to flame into the air.

Tyrannis grinned, "We almost didn't," Lypix imagined him stood on a battle field looking bewildered, she managed to suppress a giggle, missing his sideways glance. "If they'd have found the Helix crystal, then I don't know what would have happened, but Aerrow managed to lead us. He brought us all together in the end."

Piper opened her mouth slightly and Lypix knew what was coming.

"Th-th-the Helix crystal?" She said it with a faint voice full of surprise, glancing quickly at Lypix.

Tryannis' face darkened, "I would take you to see it but we don't have it either. You see, it was destroyed, and when we realised, there was nothing we could do. Aerrow led us to defeat Cyclonia. And we won."

Lypix felt a gulp in her throat, she couldn't quite place why. Maybe it was the thought of such a powerful crystal being destroyed, or it was the thought of Aerrow in such a big battle. "Did anyone get hurt?"

Tyrannis' face briefly held a picture of sorrow, but soon vanished. He responded to Lypix's quiet voice with equal volume, "I can't tell you that."

They'd stopped just outside the village, the sound of busy workings and people laughing was easy to hear. Lypix stared hard at the ground, but looked up. She would have asked the question that hurt more than any memory she held, she wanted desperately to know if Aerrow was okay, but she couldn't ask. Not with Piper there, it would ruin everything.

The image of him sat upright against a barren rock, his side heavy with vital blood, alone. It wouldn't leave her mind. But why was he alone? Why couldn't she see herself there?

Tyrannis forced a gentle smile, "Come into the village, there's someone I'd like you to meet."

00

"Lypix, Piper, I'd like you to meet Kim." Another Jupitarian turned around but she was a lot friendlier looking than the others. It wasn't that they were particularly scary, but she seemed to radiate an aura of trust, the smile seemed to help as well.

"Lypix! Piper! I've heard so much about the two of you!"

"You have?" Piper asked confused, she wasn't aware she knew Tyrannis that well.

"Of course I have, the legendary girlfriend of Aerrow right?!"

Lypix's heart cringed, why had it not gone further than girlfriend? Had he died? Or had Lypix had something to do with that?

Piper smile beamed, she hadn't seemed to notice the underlying message in that, and Lypix was glad that she hadn't.

"So how is all this possible?" Lypix asked glancing around at the small clean building made of natural materials, "Did Cyclonia not practically destroy this Terra?"

Tyrannis grinned, "Yes, but that wasn't going to stop us." He walked over to the bookcase and pulled a map out. "You see, shortly after Cyclonia fell, people from crushed races started to come out of the woodwork, they realised they didn't have to live in fear anymore. One of these was Kim." They smiled at each other and he gently touched her hand on his shoulder. "I had gone to Terra Pathologica to find Rondana and was pointed in the direction of Varicella, up in the mountains and on the way I fell sick. I knew I couldn't make it in time so I stopped. I thought I was going to die. And then came along my little angel" this warranted another smile, "She healed me and after that we started to fall for each other. Eventually we decided to come back to repopulate this Terra. A couple of others came back as well. I think in a couple of generations everything will be back to normal."

Piper studied the map, "A couple of places have disappeared." She answered thoughtfully.

Tyrannis looked down, "Some places _were_ lost in the war. But a lot of places that were previously wiped out are being repopulated. Like here and well," He grinned the brightest smile at Lypix, "Terra Krysita."


	3. A Friendly Face

A shocked silence followed.

"What do you mean Krysita?" A very quiet voice asked. It was almost an accusation.

Tyrannis frowned, he thought she'd have been happy to hear that.

"Who is there left." It was more a statement than a question.

"Some of the opposed Crystal angels were also under the influence of brainwashing crystals." Kim put forward gently but Lypix turned away. Kim looked at Tyrannis and made a gesture that suggested she was going to go out and leave them to it.

"Lypix." Piper whispered, "Isn't this a good thing?"

Lypix turned to Piper, her features looking extremely old. "I never wanted to rule. Heck, I'd have been happy to leave if everyone hadn't died. But won't they expect me to rule now?"

"Lyp- Tyrannis started, but he was cut off by a very authoritive tone.

"Lypix."

She turned to the doorway. For a minute she didn't recognise him dressed in the black jacket he wore, it suited him more than he probably knew.

"Finn!" She cried towards the most comforting face she'd seen all day.

Lypix ran to embrace him, he just enveloped his arms around her as she hugged him.

"Well look who's all grown up." Piper frowned. Normally she'd have been older than him, but not today.

Finn smiled slightly at Piper, "Someone's waiting for you outside. We'll meet up later."

She walked out, squeezing Lypix's arm on the way out.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Lypix looked up, she was crying. "Yes."

He laughed and hugged her, it seemed a little bitter. Behind Lypix's back Finn nodded sadly to Tyrannis, who gave a gentle nod back.

"Right you young whippersnappers! Get off my Terra before I have to hurt you!"

Lypix grinned and let go of Finn so she could hug Tyrannis. "It was nice to see you." She smiled.

"And you. In the future, you have to stop by more often!"

00

"You've got a better ride!" She yelled over the sound of the wind. Their speed must have come near to sound.

Finn grinned against the wind, "Being friends with Monica sure do have their advantages!"

Another person she knew was okay. In fact, it seemed like everyone was. But something was still not right.

"Where are we going?!"

Finn laughed, "You'll see."

A large Terra loomed, jagged edges of glass jutted up from the sides of the Terra. Barely within sight, a few people moved over them like ants. A large hole was in the centre, and Lypix shuddered as she realised where she was.

"Are you alright?" Finn asked a little worried.

"I'm fine." She answered. But Krysita like this made her nervous. It wasn't really over the leadership thing. It was part of it, but the real reason was the last time she was there properly, Ka had tried to trick her. Lypix would go insane if it was another mirage.

They landed.


	4. The Little House

Piper smiled at them.

All three of them. Dressed in normal clothes, the result of not having to fight anymore.

"How you holding up?" Junko smiled, his voice a little deeper than it used to be.

She grinned, "I'm fine."

"We've got something to talk about." Stork said in a weird serious tone that didn't suit him.

"What?" She asked worried.

Radarr sighed and looked at Junko to explain. "It's Aerrow, he-

"-he's fine isn't he?" came out in a panicky tone, it was Piper's turn to worry.

"Fine in the alive sense. But we need you to talk to him." Stork replied simply.

Piper opened her eyes in horror, "Am I dead?"

They laughed. "No, but Aerrow has turned into the grumpiest git you could imagine. And we need _you_ to sort him out."

Piper considered Storks answer, "Why doesn't the future me do it?"

He glanced at the other two, "You'll see why when we get there."

00

Lypix looked around nervously, like someone was going to jump out and attack her.

"Lypix!" A chorus of happy voices came, she smiled as she realised it was the Blood Sashes. At least they looked exactly the same, which was another small comfort.

Sparks drifted eerily around her legs like a twirling mist, cheeping out in a high pitch.

Siren hugged her and James smiled.

"Would you like to see your Terra, my dear?" He asked almost mockingly.

"Don't call it that" She groaned taking a hard hat from Nathan and following him.

Finn followed quietly watching her reaction.

"We're removing the glass wall that was left and then removing the earth that covers over Suba."

"Why not just rebuild another city on top? And what do you plan to do with all the earth?"

Anastasia answered, "It'd be too unstable, it would very likely cave in killing the occupants on top. We're planning to use the earth to expand the Terra into the wastelands."

"What about Tofwa?"

Now it was Finn's turn to be confused.

"Tofwa? What the hells that?!"

Lypix yawned, "Our underworld. It opened up, Crispin escaped from it and Rondana, Tyrannis and I had to close it."

Eci came darting over towards them, "Lypix!"

"Hey!" They hugged and Lypix looked her over. "You're pregnant."

Eci blushed, "Well you're looking at the father" she said sheepishly as another crystal angel ran up beside her. It was one Lypix had assumed had been on Midnight's side. Lypix tensed slightly but extended an arm politely, "Nice to know you're one of us."

The man, tall and not unlike Nonte in his facial expressions, smiled weakly back. "I'm sorry."

She nodded in a gentle way, Lypix understood. "I'm sorry too."

Who wouldn't have picked the side they thought was going to win?

00

Stork, Junko and Radarr had stuck by their new fast and improved skimmers. Piper sighed at their cowardice, anything she,_ as the current teenager_, could do, they as adults should be able to do as well.

Loudly, she knocked on the door.

"GET LOST!" an instant reply came, Piper stood a step back.

"Is that anyway to talk to a friend?!" she answered angrily, her head tilted towards the door.

"I DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS. GET LOST!"

Piper ignored him, taking one step back she kicked the door in an expert way, it opened.

A figure in the gloom turned to face her, "You of _all_ people should know I don't want people here." It came as a rude snarl.

"Now looky here. I don't know what's happened in the last ten years, but at no point would I allow you to become this… this social hermit."

Aerrow stood up, his hair was longer and less sharp. He still wore his uniform, although it had been re-stitched in places, the effect of him growing a good two feet taller.

"What can you be doing that's so important you can't talk to us anymore?"

He lifted one eyebrow in surprise and then realised Piper was wearing her uniform. "Are you from the past?"

"Yes. Lypix and I are here."

"Where's Lypix?"

"I'm not sure, Jun-"

"She's with Finn." A cold response came from Stork, stepping into the room, "She's coming nowhere near you."

"But Stor-"

"No buts." Junko replied, equally as frozen, "She does not see you."

Aerrow seemed a little lost now, his eyes flitting from one male Storm Hawk to the next in a pleading fashion.

"Why can't they see each other?" Piper asked.

All of them seemed to have forgotten about the lone girl in the middle of the room.

"Why can Aerrow not be allowed to see Lypix?" Piper asked again with more detail.

"It's complicated." Stork answered, "We cannot explain or everything will be changed."

Piper looked down, "I see."

"You can't sit in here forever Aerrow." Junko finally said, changing the topic.

"Watch me." He sat back down at his desk which was full of books and maps.

"What is all this?" Piper asked, curiously peering.

"It's nothing." He answered trying to cover it up. Piper looked away but she'd seen a lot of references to crystals.

"Nothing can be changed Aerrow." Stork told him, selecting his words carefully.

The boys now sat down while Piper stayed standing.

"I know." Aerrow replied sadly, "But I can try."


	5. Data Collection

"What happened to you guys then?" Lypix asked, she was well assured and happy now, the combination of people and Krysita seemed not to be as bad as she thought.

Monica grinned, "I'm not sure if I should tell you."

"Well don't tell me too much, and I'll make sure to act surprised."

James laughed, "I wonder if that's what you've been doing all these years."

Siren sighed, "Well I just _have_ to tell her."

James smiled, "Well go on then, but don't give away _too_ much."

Siren and Monica battled for space on the rug in front of her causing Lypix to laugh.

Anastasia came and sat next to her instead.

"James and I got married." She smiled, showing a ring to Lypix, "I have a daughter now. She's six in human years."

Lypix grinned, "What did you call her?"

Anastasia looked at Lypix suspiciously, "Helen, mainly because you recommended the name."

Lypix turned her face solemn, "I promise I had no idea." Anastasia rolled her eyes.

Siren had finally won the fight and was smiling at Lypix intently. "Most of us did get married, I've got a son, his name's Jason. He'll be nine next week."

"Who's the father?"

Siren grinned, "I'm not telling you that." Lypix moaned, "You ruin all the fun you do. What about you Monica?"

"Two sons, one a born leader, the other interested in piloting. Which I suppose is not unusual."

Lypix laughed, "You are so predictable." Her face became a little more solemn, "Tyrannis told me we won... What happened to the Dark Ace?"

They looked at each other, "He died. Put simply."

"Right. What about the other Storm Hawks?"

Finn replied, "We'll Junko, Stork and I are transporters. We take cargo from one place to another for payment. It's not a bad little business."

"Aerrow, Piper and Radarr?"

Finn sighed, "Radarr is getting a little old, but he's okay for now."

"Oh. But what about the rest of us?"

"I can't tell you about-"

"Oh Lypix! You have the most beautiful little girl! Her little red curls and-"Siren broke off at the stern look from Finn. "Sorry."

"_As_ I was saying, I can't discuss Piper and your future because of changing things. But I can tell you about Aerrow." He sighed. "He had a little girl and she died. He became obsessed with bringing her back, but obviously has had no success."

"What makes him think he could bring her back?" The pity in her voice breaking through.

They looked at each other but Finn's eyes remained on Lypix, "He believes you could bring her back somehow. So much so, he followed you and asked you so many times, you started to get extremely irritated. _Then_ he kidnapped you. If it wasn't for us guys, you wouldn't have gotten away."

Lypix's thoughts wobbled slightly, she couldn't imagine not giving Aerrow what he wanted. "Why wouldn't I help him?" There was a slight waver in her voice and several murmurs rippled through the room.

"You couldn't. It would have killed you if you had."

"_A life for a life"_ Lypix mouthed. Was she really that disposable to Aerrow? Did this prove he could never really love her?


	6. The Things We Live For

The cold wind whipped past, but the skimmer with two seats was covered over with an odd type of forcefield. Piper didn't bother to inquire what was causing it. Now the war was over, Monica and Stork had probably created plenty of technology.

Piper was becoming more confused by the second, was Lypix dead in the future? It seemed the most logical explanation, but it wouldn't explain why the other Storm Hawks were so frozen towards Aerrow.

Junko flew close by them with Radarr. Piper found it odd that Aerrow's and Radarr's relationship could be broken up so easily. There was defiantly something they weren't telling them.

A crackle stirred the hunched over figure in front of them, _"She wants to see his grave."_

"Whose?" Stork replied.

"_The Dark Ace's. Will you meet us there?"_

Piper inwardly gasped, why on earth would Lypix care enough to be there?

"Yes." Came Stork's answer.

00

A cool velvet breeze walked among the cherry blossoms, scattering discarded angelic petals below.

She stood alone amongst the stones depicting deaths. One solitary tear held onto her cheek. It wasn't that Lypix was deeply in love with the Dark Ace, but she knew he loved her, something that she didn't know when it came to Aerrow. A difficult decision had forced itself to the front of her mind once again, who was capable of being the good in her little world? The notorious Dark Ace who had murdered her family, friends and race, but _showed_ he loved her. Or the good sky knight Aerrow who had saved her life a few times and wanted her, but was too busy dating Piper to show any interest.

Lypix shook her head and wiped her wet cheek. She returned to the same point she always did. She was _not_ evil, and love, something Lypix needed and craved, was not enough to win her over. She would be the good guy no matter what it took. Besides, she said to herself, the Dark Ace was going to die, and Aerrow would become an enemy in the future. Siren had said something about a little girl, so someone would want her eventually, she just had to wait. _"The red curls though-_

"Lypix!" She turned to her right to see several tall men walking across the neatened grass. A Merb, a tall blonde, who in Lypix's opinion looked absolutely drop dead gorgeous in his black leather jacket, a broad shouldered Wallop and by their sides came an older Radarr and the same old Piper. They were all smiling, and she realised that she would obviously be going back very soon.

It was about then the loud humming of an old skimmer reached their eardrums, presumably the skimmers they had arrived on were made of quieter technology, however this one was an old one. But Lypix recognised the rider. Of course she did, she'd just been thinking about him.

"Get them out of here!" Stork yelled, taking up a defensive position with Junko in front of Piper and Lypix.

Finn started to pull them into a run, "Where's the blue crystal?!"

"It's here!" Piper pulled it out of her pocket and Lypix reached to touch it. However, before she could reach it, Aerrow's skimmer sliced in between them, mowing Finn down in the process.

"Finn!" They both shouted in worry, but Lypix had other things to be scared about. A tall man, his hair flatter than Lypix's Aerrow was, reached out to hold onto her shoulders. He looked deep down into her teenage eyes, a different shade of green but something that matched his expression.

"I need you." He softly stated. It was less of a question.

Lypix's heart was pierced by the sorrow in his words. So it was true.

She let her gaze fall and felt her body go slightly limp. He needed her to bring his daughter back and he didn't care if she died. Every single reason for living, filtered slowly out of her consciousness.

"_You can't love me." _It's what she wanted to say. To scream, but her voice couldn't surface and so she remained mute in Aerrow's older arms. Two people lost in the meaning of their words.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" It was Finn this time, a badly damaged Finn, but a fighting one none the less. He managed to sandwich his way between them.

"I've said what I needed to say." He answered stepping back, his head bowed downwards.

As Lypix held Finn's angry arm, she realised she could never hate Aerrow for what he had done. Her heart held the string attached to his too tightly, in no life, weither it was this one or the next, would she ever condemn his decision. She loved him. And that would have to be enough for Lypix.

"It's alright." She managed.

"But Lyp-

"I said it's alright." She pushed Finn's protective arm away.

"Lypix" He choked, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." She smiled, "I forgive you."

Light stabbed her retinas.

00

Piper's relieved breathing irritated Lypix as she realised what had happened, the cold spot on her neck further proof.

"WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?!"

"I thought he was going to hurt you!"

"He would never hu-"Lypix stopped as she realised her words were dead. They no longer had a purpose. Like her, they were missing one.

Aerrow appeared in the doorway to their room, his height closer to theirs. "What is going on?! Who was going to hurt Lypix?"

Piper glanced at Lypix's strange stance, there was something she had been told and Piper hadn't. Information she would collect later. "No one, it was just a spider."

"And I just wished she would stop killing creatures in front of me." Lypix grumbled, she did not meet his eyes.

It seemed to satisfy the unaware Aerrow who just inclined his head slightly and walked off whistling.

Lypix sagged onto the bed, staring at one small odd piece of carpet.

"What was it Lypix?" She asked, coming to sit by her.

Lypix looked at Piper, tears misting up the green eyes that were just one shade away from Aerrow's, "It doesn't matter." Because even though it did, even though it pained her to say it, Piper was the thing Aerrow lived for.


End file.
